A human in a different world (remade)
by Sora Shovesha
Summary: a human somehow dies and comes into the world of Kung Fu Panda and must adapt or die. Finding love with a certain snake and having feeling given to you by a tiger and other animal ladies makes this human run and hide. The question remaining will be can he find love and keep it close or will he lose it all? OCxHarem. This was all remade after my failing start.
1. Chapter 1

A human in a different world

My life has been pretty good for the 18 years I have been alive and living in the United States. Never did I suspect that my life would change by trying to go to the store to get a movie and the newest video game. Oh my, how stupid of me to forget to introduce myself. I am Nate Lawson and I lived in Indianapolis, Indiana.

My day started off normal enough as a normal American teenager. I got out of bed and got dressed before I went to the living room to open my lap top and started to play some games. The games are quite varied from war games to strategy. About an hour later my dad got up with my step-mother who started to make the usual breakfast of miantiao. My bad I forget some people don't speak Chinese mandarin and well that word means noodles in English. After breakfast I got into my usual camo jeans, camo shirt, and camo hoody before getting in my Jeep Cherokee and heading out. It was a usual drive like always with bad traffic and people who can't drive worth shit. Since I live in the worst state ever of a place called Indiana.

Finally I got to Walmart after some near misses and had to fight for a parking spot even though it was near winter and usually people are not out but it was a Saturday so ya. Well I got inside went past the greeter and went to the only place a teen like me goes, to the electronics section since that is where all the games and newest movies are that could interest a teen. Well everything was pretty good because I was able to get the Kung-fu panda movie I was hoping to get for like $10 since it had been out for a couple of years and also the newest Halo out to date which is Halo 4. The drive home wasn't so bad and all either and heck I got home to find that no one was home. So I decided to play some of the new Halo for like an hour or so and thought it was good but finally decided that it was time to try watching the Kung-fu panda I had heard so much about since I had no cable and the movie theater's charged more money than I could pay.

The movie started out pretty simple with the panda named Po sleeping and waking up to help his father who was surprisingly a goose before his father then decided to send him to send him to the temple to serve food. While that is going on Master Shifu talks with Master Oogway about how the dragon warrior was to be found. This goes on for a bit as I watch with a smile seeing how Po struggles with life. I start to get up as I see Po try to get inside using rockets. I had to admit that the furious five were quite awesome at Kung-fu. It even showed how the one called Tai Lung was in prison and how he got a feather from the goose messenger.

As I stand up a feel dizzy as I hear Master Oogway say, "I feel the presence of the Dragon Warrior."

My strength seems to leave me as I fall onto the carpet under me and I look up in time to see the dvd collection my dad had collected so much of start to tip and fall over right towards me. To put it lightly there was about 5000 dvds for 4 shelves and two were falling on me so very very heavy.

The world goes black as it lands on me and everything goes cold.

I feel the presence of someone near me as the voice of that old turtle asks, "Would you like to join this adventure and possibly help?"

Having possibly just died and having this as possibly heaven or something like it I speak or I want to speak but it barely comes out as I whimper, "Yes. I want to feel something new."

Warmth surrounds me as I feel myself floating on a soft surface as light seems to surround my vision. I feel something like fur under me as a bright light seems to warm my face and chest and a light breeze of summer goes past me…wait summer breeze?

Opening my eyes I see a mantis, monkey, snake, crane, tiger, and turtle in front of me all looking at me strangely or maybe under me. Feeling quite out of it I don't understand what is happening as I seem to roll off something fluffy and land on a cold stone floor. Hitting the ground hard after what probably was death bring with it a groan as my eyes close again and I black out yet again.

Waking I find myself in a strange room with a wooden ceiling. Leaning over I reach for my glasses where my usual stand would be and find nothing which should have been my first clue that I really wasn't home. Sitting up, I look around feeling quite blind at looking around a very blurred room as I seem to be missing my glasses which wasn't unusual since my eyes were as blind as a bats. Looking down at myself I find that my pale skin seems to not be damaged and that I don't have anything on which should have been my second clue that this was bad. With a deep blush I cover myself with the sheet on the bed and ask out loud hoping someone was nearby like possibly a friend, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

I hear the old turtle's voice say, "I see you have joined us young child. I have been waiting for you to wake so as to welcome you to the Jade Palace."

I hear another voice probably from Master Shifu ask, "Master Oogway what is this being? I have never seen another like it."

I at this point am quite unable to see anything and have no clue what is going on so I ask the one thing that I need the most, "Umm…can I have my glasses? I can't see anything and have no clue who I am talking to or where I am."

I feel like something is crawling on me, which usually freaks me out but at this point I am fairly sure that I should try to stay calm, as I soon find something small and green in my face with my glasses on it's back. I slowly reach down and grab my glasses from whatever it is, Mantis, and put them on to see to my surprise all of the Furious Five along with Master Shifu and Oogway in front of me as if I was in the movie itself. By this point alarm bells should have been ringing onto reality and yet I seem to damn slow right now as I do something stupid. Turning redder I pull the sheets up higher over my bare body and ask in a shocked voice, "Where are you people? I only see some animals in this room with clothing on."

The turtle speaks saying, "Child, we are the ones who have been speaking to you. Do you not recognize us?"

To shocked to speak, since if this was real then I just became part of the movie which fucks with my life greatly, I shake my head as I look at them all and feel quite scared at such a thing being possible, since now I am going to have to fight very bad people now or stay here forever, as the movie I was watching ever being real until now.

Tigress looks at Shifu and asks in a very scary and quite usual voice, "Master Shifu would you like me to get rid of it?"

Shifu looks over at Oogway who shakes his head and says, "This child is lost. I believe he may need guidance to find his way to the light."

Viper slithers closer making me feel a little more scared as her tail comes out and pats my head and she says, "It is quite alright to be frightened but please don't be scared of us. We are not going to hurt you. Well, maybe Tigress but only if you cause problems."

I nod slowly letting my long shoulder length black hair fall over my eyes to hide behind as Oogway says, "Shifu please go see if the Dragon Warrior is okay. I must speak with the child alone."

Shifu ushers the furious five out of the room as Oogway steps closer and puts his soft hand on my arm saying, "You have made a tough choice coming here child but one none the less. If you wish to exist here then learn Kung-fu so as to be able to not only help yourself but others. If you do then maybe we will meet again when the time comes for you to return home."

Oogway heads towards the door slowly leaving me with a very dumbstruck expression as I blink my blue eyes a few times as I try to think of how this all came to happen. Shaking my head I then look about I find myself in what seems to be a spare room with my clothes laying folded near the end of the bed. I get up slowly and stretch my muscles out from what felt like days of staying still which was very unlikely. Putting my clothes on I find that my clothes seem freshly cleaned or maybe even just covered in scents to smell good. Looking about I find the room bare except the bed and a mat in a corner. Going to where they slid a panel I find it to be the door as I slowly open it and walk out trying to get my bearings in such a strange place. Opening a sliding door next to mine I see what looks to be another room already owned and very organized.

I decide to head out and I do so by following the hallway to explore. Walking about I find this place so quiet and peaceful that it feels almost alien to me since I lived in the city all my life. The place was huge and seemed to have everything from a dining room all the way to a koi Pond with live fish in it. I walk for about an hour inside this huge place and find no one in sight yet I soon hear some sounds coming from an area far to South near the walls and open the doors to find something crazy going on.

I see Crane fighting on a tortoise shell against Tigress while balancing on the edge like it wasn't hard. Mantis was in a field of razor sharp spiked dummies easily fighting through them without being hit. I see Viper above thousands of pipes that are shooting fire out as she easily dodges them without problems. Monkey seems to be jumping from sharp ring to sharp ring with his tail and arms as if finding the smallest gaps was easy. Seeing this I feel my face turning white and my body going cold before I hear the door open behind me and see the Panda called Po from the movie and Master Shifu coming in. Getting out of the way I decide that I don't want to be seen much as I climb up one of the pillars of cloth near the side, which is quite easy since it has hand holds and I climb a lot of trees at home, and find a spot sitting in the rafters above to watch all that happens below.

PO walks in just in time to see the Furious Five while they train only to get hit by a big piece of wood from a training item destroyed by Tigress.

Master Shifu says, "Okay, Let's Begin."

Po looking clearly scared says, "Wait, Wait, Wait. What? Now?"

Master Shifu looks at him with clear sarcasm and says, "Yes, now. Unless the great Oogway was wrong and you are not the Dragon Warrior."

Po trying to act cool and so not scared says as he points to the dangerous obstacle course, "oh, ok, Well…I don't know if I can do all of those moves."

Master Shifu chuckles a little as he walks towards a dummy in the corner as he says, "Well, if we don't try, we'll never know, will we?"

Po stumbles along behind looking concerned as he says, "Yeah, it's just, maybe we can find something more suited to my level."

Master shifu asks with a turn of his head, "What level is that?"

Po sounds unsure as he answers, "Well…I'm not a master but…let's just start at zero. Level Zero."

Master Shifu shakes his head as he says with a chuckle. "No. There is no such thing as level zero."

Po seems to know as much as I do about Kung-fu which is nothing as he tries to hit a kids dummy only to accidentally go into the obstacle course which looks very painful as not only is he hit and slapped and burned but other things that make me feel sick seeing.

Watching this I notice both Viper and Tigress looking up at me after Po slowly crawls out the door. Feeling scared of them still I back up into the shadows and stay still hoping they leave. Hearing the door close I sigh happily and climb down which turns out to be a bad idea as I come face to face with Tigress which makes me yelp in fear and fall over. She looks down at me with an angry look making me feel like I am about to die when Viper comes to my rescue which causes me to thank god in my head.

Viper gets on top of me and coils up on my chest as she looks at Tigress and says, "Tigress, stop scaring the poor boy. He looks like he was about to die just by you looking at him."

I whimper as viper turns back around and looks at me as I say in a small voice, "please don't eat me."

Viper puts her tail under my chin and makes me look into her face as she says, "Child calm down. No one is going to eat you. We are all kind people here even if we sometimes get a little out of hand. That being said I think you owe him an apology Tigress."

Tigress seems madder now as she takes a step closer and looks down at me with those large eyes. She then says, "Either go away or learn to be strong. This is no place for someone like you freak."

Hearing those words from this animal in front of me feels like a dagger to my heart. Those words I had heard so many times before by my mother when she still was around. The memories of the drunk beating from her and the abuse still fresh in my mind hurt so much. The pain brought tears to my eyes at hearing these words I thought I would never hear again as I get up. Getting up causes Viper to yelp and fall off me as I run out the door with tear filled eyes as I run not caring where to. Running past a very sad looking Panda I dash to a tree that had peaches on it and sit down amongst its roots and start to cry. Many say that men shouldn't cry but a girl I once knew told me that tears help clean the soul. Crying as softly as I could I feel the pain start to lessen in time for me to hear someone stepping towards the tree and see Po with Oogway almost behind him

Oogway say to Po who is stuffing his face with peaches, "I see you have found the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom."

Po being Po has a lot of peaches in his arms and his face stuffed where upon he drops them all and says in a muffled voice, "Is that what this is? Sorry I thought it was a regular peach tree."

Oogway walks closer to the upset panda and says, "I understand. You eat when you are upset."

PO tries to hide this fact by tossing a couple of peaches that drop out of his mouth and says, "Upset? I'm not upset. What makes you think I'm upset."

Oogway knows better and asks Po, "So why are you upset?"

Po sighs in defeat and tells Oogway, "I probably sucked more today than anyone in the history of kung fu. In the history of China. In the history of sucking!"

Oogway replies, "Probably."

Po keeps spilling the beans, "And the five! You should have seen them! They totally hate me."

Oogway replies simply, "Totally."

Po looks at Oogway again and asks, "How is Shifu going to turn me into the Dragon Warrior? I mean, I'm not like the five. I've got no claws, no wings, no venom. Even Mantis has those…thingies."

Po sighs and continues, "Maybe I should just quit and go back to making noodles."

Oogway smiles as he replies, "Quit, don't quit. Noodles, don't noodles. You are to concerned with what was and what will be. There's a saying, Yesterday was history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present."

Oogway finishes before turning to look at me and saying, "As for you I have only to say that life may be hard at first but learning and finding something that makes you happy earns many a new beginning to live and to look forward to. It does not matter on what you look like but on how you treat others."

I feel myself smile a little at this as I say, "thank you. I never did learn anyones name except the tiger lady."

"I am Master Oogway. I must say it is nice meeting you Nate." He states with his toothless smile at me on his old turtle face.

I smile at him before feeling shock as I ask, "How did you know my name? I never said it before"

He simply smiles and says, "I know many things and will many more. After I pass on here I will move on but you will need someone to help you. Trust in Viper and she will help you in tough times to come for you."

I nod as I wave a goodbye to him and head to my room and upon arriving there I find a small uniform that surprisingly is my size exactly. I lay down in bed and fall asleep knowing tomorrow will be different from today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Learning and growing

Waking up was hell on wheels as not only did I wake to a loud gong in the distance but also having a stick hit my head. Looking at the little fucker called Shifu, who I really hated right now, who hit me I growl a little in annoyance before standing in the hall. Shifu was smiling at me like he was hoping I would learn from this even as I imagined several different ways to kill this little fucking fuzz ball called a master. Tigress still seems like an asshole to as she glares at me even as I take a step back from her. Shifu seems happy about something as he looks into Po's room which seems empty. It looks like the fat panda had left and probably because of Shifu being an ass-hat as he seemed to always be.

Everyone seems to follow Shifu as viper asked Shifu a question which I heard nothing of as I walked a little behind everyone as I pulled out my I-pod and put the ear buds in as I started listening to a song called Bring Me To Life by Evanescence which helped my mood. As I listened to it and not caring about what they were doing I kept walking up the steps and almost bumped into Tigress as we stop at a set of doors which Shifu opens and I see a funny sight before me.

The panda is doing strange splits on two bamboo shoots and seems to be stuck. I cover my mouth to hide my laughter as I watch Crane go over and help the very stupid panda get out of there. Shifu looks angry at the panda which is not a surprise as he throws two tiles up into the air and snaps his fingers. Tigress jumps like a dog told to bark up into the air and kick both tiles breaking them into shards which fall down upon the panda and one even hits me causing me to speak.

"Fucking hell! Watch it will you ass-hole!" I state angrily as Tigress looks at me and growls causing me to flip her the finger as I walk a distance away and sit down. I was too tired, to mad, and to scared to do this shit with these people. The only one who actually seemed kind and who talked to me was viper and she could kill me just by squeezing me a little.

I watch as Po gets his ass handed to him on a stick as the furious five seem to be trying to put him in the hospital if they have one. Finally Shifu does some twirl stuff while looking as if about to murder the panda before kicking him out the door and down the long, long stairs. He then and looks at me as if he wants me to try.

I answer him as simply as I can as I pull my ear buds out of my ears and put them into my pocket, "Fuck you! I am not doing that shit. I would die unlike the damn panda. I am no way in hell gonna even try yet as I know anything like that could kill me."

He raises an eyebrow at this before disappearing causing me to sigh only to find myself in pain as he holds my ear and pulling my music player out of my pocket to take away from me as he says, "Do not yell at your master."

I smack him away hitting him right in the face as I say, "Screw off fluffy. I don't have a master. I am not like your little kitten over there that has a leash saying pet on me. Now leave me alone."

I turn around to head off when I get pounced on from behind and am flat on the dirt with a growling tiger on top of me as she says, "Respect master Shifu or it could end your life."

My only reply to that beyond the pain in my now flattened body is, "Fuck you cat. I am not a student here and will not be. I am no one's slave anymore. Now get off me before I shove my foot up your ass."

She growls and I think I am about to die when she goes flying off to land next to the other four as Shifu, who had taken her off me, says, "You got spirit and guts young child but you need to learn from that. Next time I may let Tigress do as she wishes to you."

Wish a growl I get up and dust myself off angrily as I fix my clothing and grab my I-pod away and earphones as I start to walk off saying, "Fuck you fuzzy. You see me like you do the fat panda which you just kicked out the door. You want me gone but guess what I can't. So fuck you, fuck tigress, and fuck everything. I'm going for a walk in hopes of being happy unlike you."

I walk for some time with tears on the edge of my vision and my mind full of anger and sadness until I find myself at the tree again. I don't know why but this tree feels peaceful to me and seems to cause all my problems to go away. The sky is dark out and I feel a little better now that I had time to cool off. I look towards my room to see the shadow of the panda looking like a porcupine for some reason which would make me laugh if my mind was not elsewhere. After a bit of sitting there looking at the sky I feel calm enough to think clearly. I stand slowly and turn around to walk away as Oogway heads to the tree slowly with his lantern and his walking stick.

Oogway stops and looks at me saying, "Calm your soul and maybe your heart will follow. Remember what your father has taught you and you may find happiness long forgotten. The past can easily be replaced if you so wish it. Look at this place as a new home and family and if you want it enough you may find yourself wanting to stay."

With those simple words he walks away leaving me stunned as I look at this wise turtle with a smile before I head to my room watching as Shifu runs past. I come to my room and open the door to find Viper inside which makes me stop in my tracks. Viper is coiled up on my bed just lying there looking at my music player when I open the door.

Viper sees me and says in a kind voice, "I was looking for you young one. I was hoping you would join us for some food at supper before we sleep tonight."

I blink a few times before saying with a smile at her, "I would love to but I do not fit in here. I am going to just go to sleep."

She looks at me from where she is coiled up on my bed and asks, "What troubles you? You seem quite unlike your usual self. It is as if your inner self is in turmoil."

I sigh as I walk over to the bed and sit down beside her saying, "I have no clue where I am, who you people are, or even what is going on. I am treated almost like the panda and he knows as much of kung fu as I do. Why would I not feel out of place here?"

Her eyes show kindness as she smiles which shows she has no teeth and says, "Well I can explain things to you if you want. You are at the Jade Palace where the furious five who live with Master Shifu and Master Oogway. I am Viper and I work with Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane as pupils to Shifu. Po is the supposed Dragon Warrior, so we were told but we are unsure if that is true yet, and we protect the Valley of Peace which is below us. What is your name child and what of your life?"

I sigh as I start to talk, "My name is Nate Lawson. I am human and I lived in America for 18 years of my life. I am an adult and not a child like you all seem to think. I lived with my father, step-mother, and step-brother in a small house in the middle of the big city. My life was simple as a student at school and as a worker at a restraint called Dairy Queen. I lived day to day holding onto life even when it seemed bleak and black as death. I was watching a show about kung-fu when an accident happened and I blacked out. Next thing I know I wake and find myself on this bed where I saw all of you."

She looks at me and listened to my tale with interest in her eyes as she asks, "What was the show you were watching? It sounds like you might know some things about kung fu if you were watching it. What was the tale about?"

I answer simply, "It was about you guys. I watched the show as everything happened to the point where Oogway spoke about the Dragon Warrior. I saw how the jail where some guy named Tai Lung or something like that was imprisoned and how he was breaking out and was on his way here. He seemed very strong as he fought over 1000 warriors in the jail and broke free."

Her eyes go wide asking, "How do you know this? It is impossible to go there without permission."

I reply in a calm voice, "The tail was old. It was from made years before I watched it. I was just hearing it for the first time when I collapsed. I am pretty sure I also died since I had some shelves fall on me."

She smiles saying, "Well we will worry about that when it happens. It is never a good idea to worry about things that will come to pass. We need to worry about now and not then to be able to live every day to the fullest. Please come with me and eat with us."

I nod and am lead by her to the dining area where everyone is sitting as Po is making noodles making me groan. I never mentioned this but my Step-mother made me lots of noodles for three meals a day which really made me hate them. I look at the bowl of noodles the panda is making and look around hoping for a different food. Having hated noodles because of having it so much I decided to learn to cook and damn was I a fast learner when hungry.

Finding what I needed just by looking about I smile and say, "umm panda guy? I don't need the noodles. I will make my own food."

He looks at me strangely as I grab some potatoes, eggs, a strange meat (probably not animal they know because that would be just wrong), and some cheese and I start to make what we Americans like to call a breakfast bowl which originated from the south. As I cook I find a ladel of sorts made of thin metal and bend it into a spoon like shape even though it was a little big and keep cooking. Making this with ease and happily having food I like I soon find myself with a good amount in a bowl as I sit down and start to eat it while all the others look at me with raised eyebrows and in some cases with a crooked head.

Po finally asks, "What is that dish? I have never seen it or smelled it before."

The others all nod except tigress, who like usual seems to eager to be her usual self ,as I say, "It's called a breakfast bowl. It has everything needed to keep the body healthy and strong and also very tasty when you add sauces. I used to eat this a lot when tired of the noodles my step-mother always made me. No offense but noodles and I hate each other after a year of eating it."

Po reaches a hand out and tries to grab my food but using my reflexes I learned from keeping my food out of my step-brothers hands comes in handy since it was almost a constant battle to keep my food safe. I quickly bring the knife down next to his hand and a foot next to his face as I say "Touch my food and pay panda. No one touches my food without asking first."

He then asks politely as he almost looks shocked along with everyone else, "can I try a bite?"

With a sigh I put my foot down and grab a smaller ladle which I bend and turn into a spoon to set to the side since viper seemed to be having trouble with the chop sticks as I say, "Use your chopsticks but I am using my spoon for this."

The panda takes a few pieces of it and takes a bite asking, "Where did you learn this? This stuff is great!"

I had never seen a panda so excited as I say, "I taught myself how to cook at a young age. Dad was never home and mom never cared so I learned to cook and survive."

Viper asks, "May I try a bite?" I look over and they all seem to be hungrily staring at the food and surprisingly even tigress who was making a small growling sound almost like a purr.

I sigh and point to the small pan saying, "I got some extra in there if you want. Since you don't got hands to use Viper, I would like to ask if I may help you by letting you use this extra spoon."

Viper's eyes are wide at this making me think I may have said something wrong before she puts my fear away saying in her usual kind voice, "That would be very nice of you to do. No one has ever noticed before but I do have problems eating. Go ahead"

I scoop up a spoon full of it with the extra spoon I had made and bring it to viper's mouth letting her take a bite as I put the spoon spoon back beside mybowl and ask, "How is it?"

She seems to chew for a bite before saying in a very surprised and joy filled voice, "This is delicious! How could someone so young have such talent at cooking?"

I shrug since I just made food without thinking at times saying, "I just cooked daily. I was used to cooking for myself and never went out to eat at restaurants so I grew used to eating my own food. If you guys had more eggs I could make a country omelet with tomatoes, potatoes, onions, cheese, and even some ham."

She looks at me with pure joy asking, "Can we try that next time? Maybe you can even get me one of these things you use to help me made a little smaller."

I shrug saying, "No problem for me. It would be just like home if maybe a little different since I was always alone there."

I sigh and then scoop up another bite and eat it and turn just enough away to see viper blushing and tigress for some reason. I shrug it off as I keep eating and watching as Po sips his noodle soup and sets his bowl down which almost makes me laugh as a noddle is stuck on his upper lip making him look like Master Shifu. Everyone giggles a little making Por look about confused as he asks, "What?"

Mantis is the first to reply as he says, "nothing…Master Shifu."

Por looking down and figuring out the noodle was there as everyone laughs and says as he gets up on his feet, "You will never be the Dragon Warrior if you don't lose 500 pounds and brush your teeth!"

Almost everyone is laughing except Tigress and me since I hear footsteps coming closer which was probably Shifu as Po continues, "What is that noise you are making? Laughter? I have never heard of it!"

Looking behind Po I see Shifu as Po grabs two bowls to put above his head like ears and says, "Work hard, panda, and someday you will have ears like mine."

Everyone is still laughing as Mantis says "That is good."

Everyone then notices Shifu behind Po and stops laughing as they look shocked.

Po not understanding why they stopped laughing says, "Ears. It's not working for you? I thought they were pretty good."

Monkey tries to save Po as he whispers, "It's Shifu!"

Po being stupid as usual doesn't understand as he says, "Of Course it's Shifu. What do you think I'm doing?"

Monkey points to Po's right at Shifu making Po turn and look causing him to jump a little and to put the two bowls on his chest making it look like he has boobs which causes everyone to laugh except Shifu, Tigress, and me.

Shifu seems angry as he asks, "You think this is funny? Tai Lung has escaped and you're acting like children!"

Po looks a little scared and asks, "What?" as if he didn't hear that right.

Shifu continues to explain, "He is coming for the Dragon Scroll, and you are the only one who can stop him."

Po thinks this is a joke making me want to smack him as he says, "And here I was saying you got no sense of humor. I'm gonna stop…Tai Lung"

It finally seems to come to him like a bowling ball to the face as he asks, "What? You're serious? And I have to…?"

For a few seconds it looks like he is having a heart attack or an aneurism as his brains tries to understand this before he comes up with something and says, "Master Oogway will stop him, like he did before."

I then see Shifu tap Oogway's walking stick on the ground making his next works strike hard, "Oogway can not! Not anymore."

Everyone gasps as I sigh with a small, "Well Shit."

Shifu turns to look at the Furious Five as he says, "Our only hope is the dragon Warrior."

I get up and leave knowing Tigress will start to get pissed at this news. I head out of the kitchen as I throw my spoon to Viper and say, "Here. You might wanna eat before you head out."

She seems surprised at first before nodding as I head out past Shifu as he argues with Tigress. I sigh at having just heard of another death of someone I just started to know before I shake my head and say to myself, "Get some sleep man. You got a long day tomorrow with whomever is here. Opening my door I enter and start to get ready for bed as I stretch my muscles and loosen up before going to bed. Lying down on my bed I close my eyes knowing tomorrow will be difficult to bear with since today was bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Discovery and fighting

I wake the next morning to find myself being shaken by the panda which was quite surprising as he usually is asleep till dawn. Getting up and rubbing my tired eyes I grab my glasses and put them on as the panda waits for me.

I yawn before asking in an irritated voice, "What is it? I need my sleep Po."

He says in a very excited voice, "I want to learn that recipe you were talking about. Since everyone is out and about from what I have seen I thought this would be a great time to learn it."

I sigh before I get dressed and head to the kitchen with Po following close behind making the ground feel like it is shaking with each step from his fat ass. Getting to the kitchen I gather what I need for the recipe of the Breakfast bowl and start the slow process of cooking with the fat panda watching me closely to see how I make it. His eyes seem to get excited at this new way of cooking food as he pulls a notebook or scroll or whatever it is out of his pants which is scary since it has no pockets. I shiver at the thought of where the hell he hid it and the image made me feel ill. I quickly finish the food and place a serving for two people on the table as I grab my spoon and sit down and start eating the breakfast bowl I spoke of to Po before.

I eat slowly using my spoon as I watch the panda devour the food before him like I had seen my dad do so many times before. He seemed to scarf it down almost without breathing in the process kinda like it would disappear if he looked away. Thinking of my father made my heart hurt as I missed him much even if at times he was gone from the house a lot. I look at Po and start to wonder about him and how he has lived.

"Po I was wondering about you. Might I ask your life since you kinda know about mine from yesterday?" I say as I slowly chew the food in my mouth.

Po nods and finishes the last of the food and belches loudly, making me wince, before saying, "I was raised by my father for all my life. He runs a noodle shop in town and since it is the only noodle shop I grew up helping him from a young age. I may have lived in the noodle shop but I dreamed of being a kung-fu master like Tigress and the others of the furious five."

I look at him and ask, "Why? You lived with noodles all your life so why did you want to learn Kung-fu?"

He sighs saying, "I wanted to look cool and only later thought to help others because I saw what has happened for many years of bandits and thieves go through the town at times."

I nod saying, "Let's make a deal Po. If you and me both stay here and learn Kung-fu then we will both protect those who can't do it themselves."

He looks at me with that dumb smile and says, "Deal. One question though. Can I have seconds?"

I laugh at this and say, "Sorry. I didn't have enough for another go. Check the storage area and you might find something. Please don't be to noisy as I am sure Shifu will get angry."

Po excitedly runs to the storage area and breaks open the lock that was on it. I listen and I hear some noise making me smile at how the fat guy loves his food. Getting up and turning around to put my dishes in the sink I see Shifu standing there looking around as if wondering something. Hearing noise behind me I think I know what he is looking for.

"If you're looking for Po he is in the storage area probably eating more. Don't get mad at him though because he seems to be quite hungry today." I say as I pass by Shifu

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow before heading to the storage area where I hear him and Po starting to talk but ignore it as I go put the dishes in the sink and wash it since no else was going to. As I wash my dishes I put my earphones in and start to listen to the music for a bit before a certain beat makes me remember some moves I had seen Viper and Tigress use which causes me to feel a power making me move to iy. My music I am listening to right now is Safe and Sound by Capital Cities as I feel a rhythm going. I start to use the moves as I stand a little from the sink listening to the music and letting my body flow with it until I feel something hit my hand causing me to jump back and open my eyes to see Shifu in front of me with Oogway's stick blocking my hand that almost hit a mouth gaping panda behind him.

They both look at me with shock as I pull out my headphones and ask, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Shifu soon comes to and says, "You did nothing wrong child but how did you do such advanced maneuvers that only Tigress and Viper have mastered flawlessly? You never even tried them before yet alone even do martial arts."

I shrug saying the truth, "I really don't know. All I did was listen to some music and was feeling the beat when a picture in my mind of their moves came to mind. I started to do the moves in time to the music and I felt almost as if it fit perfectly. I didn't even know if I was even doing it right yet alone did it in sync to the music."

Shifu looks at Po then back at me as he says, "Come with me and Po. We are heading somewhere special."

Stopping my music I sigh and head to my room as Master Shifu gets Po to gather some things from the kitchen. Entering my room I gather what few clothes I have and tie them up with a piece of string so as to hold them together to carry with me before I head to find Po and Master Shifu. Finding Po with a big bag on his back and Master Shifu I follow along as Master Shifu leads us away from not only the Jade Palace but the Valley of Peace altogether. Staying behind a tired looking Po I stay in step as best I can at a slow pace so as to not tire myself out.

Climbing up the side of a mountain on a flat trail Po says suddenly, "I know you're trying to be all mystical and kung Fuey but could you tell me where we're going?"

I smile a little at this and try to sound like Yoda as I say, "In due time, you will find out."

Po groans as he looks at me and says, "You are making me wish I stayed behind."

Smiling I walk past him as he stumbles along at a slower pace. After what seems like hours and with my feet starting to hurt I find myself on top of the mountain and see Shifu meditating beside a small pool of water. Taking a seat and resting as best I can while in the shade I wait for Po to arrive which he does about an hour later. Po arrives off balance and finally collapsing onto his side where upon he rolls over with the pack slipping off and he starts to use the water to put on his arm pits.

He asks as he does this, "You dragged me all the way out here for a bath?"

As he does this Shifu doesn't even open his eyes as he says, "Panda we do not wash our pits in the Pool of Sacred Tears."

Po looks at him in shock and asks, "Pool of…"

Shifu interrupts him as he says, "This is where Oogway unraveled the mysteries of harmony and focus. This is the birthplace of Kung Fu."

Po looks about to have a heart attack it seems as Shifu uses some aerial Kung Fu moves and lands on a tall rock where he asks Po and me, "Do you want to learn Kung Fu?"

Po says in an almost fan boy way, "YEAH!" while I go with a simple, "Sure."

Shifu stands tall *snicker* as he says, "Then I am your master."

Po says, "Ok." As he sniffs and looks ready to cry.

Shifu notices this and says, "Don't cry."

Po nods as he wipes the tear away and Shifu jumps down and leads us farther into the mountain to a really grassy field where he jumps on a rock and says, "When you focus on Kung Fu, when you concentrate, you stink. Perhaps that is my fault."

He looks away as he continues, "I cannot train you the way I have trained the Five. I now see that the way to get through to you Po, is this."

Po sighs happily and says, "Oh great, cause, I am hungry."

Shifu laughs a little and says, "Good. When you have been trained, you can eat."

Shifu looks at me says, "You Nate I will need to teach even farther then Po as with you food will not work but music seems to. With you music seems to make your mind find a rhythm where you move with it and finds a way to combine different abilities as well to make it work. This has never been done before and yet you seem able to do it naturally to make a flow that no one else can do."

He then pulls a bowl full of dumplings out and a flute and says, "We shall start training now."

Our training is quite hard as it goes for a full 3 days and nights leaving us with small amounts of sleep and lots of bruises making me wonder how he talked me into this. Yet I didn't give up because I had made Po a deal and I was not going to go back on it even if it meant a lot of pain on my tender body. We go through many task which include Pull ups on branches, sneak attacks with bamboo sticks, holding food away from Po, keeping me constantly chasing after my music player which was taken, doing push-ups over coals, balancing in high places and in flexible ways, and even ambushing scenarios when we are left with no food.

Finally the day came where Shifu sits at a rock and puts a bowl of dumplings on the rock and says, "After you Panda." Within minutes Shifu and Po are fighting over the dumplings in the bowl using chopsticks which is quite funny to watch as they go at it for about five minutes until Po is holding the dumpling victorious at having defeated Shifu. Po throws him the dumpling and says, "I'm not hungry. Master."

He bows to Shifu as I try to get over the fact that Po gave up the food even though he was always hungry.

Shifu turns to me as he says, "Put the music on and let us see how good you are now Nate."

Putting my music in I start a new song which turns out to be a good one for me called Hey Brother by Avicii. The song starts out making me think of Crane with his grace as I look at Shifu who attacks with a large poll. Using cranes movements and adding in a bit of Mantis and Monkey I find myself feeling so graceful and yet powerful as not only am I blocking Shifu but also pushing him back. Shifu looks over at Po and says something and now I find myself fighting both of them using my arms and legs to defend against them both. Soon the beat drops on the music and My style switches over to Tigress and Viper instantly as I get closer to them both and start to push them back until Po finds himself on his back and Shifu cannot get any closer as I hold the panda in place.

Shifu lets up and stands in place as I find the song coming to an end and I turn it off before looking at Shifu and smiling as I bow and say, "Master."

Shifu smiles saying, "I have never been this proud before having two students like you two. Keep learning and you will both be great heroes one day."

Having finished our training we gather what we had brought with us and head down the mountain to go back to the Jade Palace.

We arrive at the Jade Palace's fount entrance where Shifu says, "You have done well."

Po responds, "Done well? I did awesome!"

Shifu bounces away from Po because of all that fat before I say, "We both did good Po. We still have a lot to learn and we may never learn it."

Shifu looks at Po as I step back ready for what will happen as Shifu hits him in the side and says, "Yes, you did Awesome."

Po looks up and says, "Huh?"

Crane lands with a crash where upon Po starts to freak out thinking they are dead.

Shifu starts to unparalyze all of them as I go over to viper and ask, "Are you okay Viper?"

She looks at me and says, "Tai Lung is to strong. We cannot defeat him."

Everyone starts to head into the temple for some a scroll for Po to use as I ask Viper, "Are you hurt?"

She looks at me as if thinking about why I asked before saying, "No I am fine. You need not worry about me Nate."

I hug her saying, "I thought you were dead when you all landed in here. How was I not supposed to worry."

She looks shocked at me hugging her as she slowly coils around me saying, "We are the Furious Five. We don't die so easily. Why were you worried?"

I admit how I feel as I say, "You guys are like a second family even if we are not related and at times I have been harsh to you guys. In the time I have been here no one has treated me harshly. I have never felt so much kindness before from anyone. I only noticed that while training with Po under Shifu a little bit ago"

She looks shocked at this asking, "What about your family? Surly they must love you."

I sigh saying, "My family usually never is around or is too busy. My birthday was always lonely with some note saying they were sorry of something like that. I never felt such warmth until I met you and the others."

I see a dark shade of red on viper's face as she looks at me before kissing my cheek with her scaly lips saying, "Never worry. Even if bad things happen I will always be here for you."

I blush saying, "If you were human I would say that was a confession but that wouldn't be possible. I mean after all you are probably already with a husband or someone you like."

She looks at me with a shocked look asking, "Why would you think such a thing?"

I shrug saying, "Well I doubt that you would ever date someone like me and after all you are famous so someone must love you."

Viper is about to speak when Shifu seems scared or angry or some kind of emotion as he looks at the gold scroll that he had given to Po. Looking at it myself I see that it is blank and can clearly see a reflection of me in it.

Po starts in saying, "So like Oogway was like just a crazy old turtle after all."

Shifu looks at the scroll and say, "No, Oogway was wiser then us all."

Each of them start talking and panic starts up about how everyone while die until Shifu say, "Evacuate the valley. You must protect the villagers from Tai Lung's rage."

Seeing a heart reaching moment as Shifu spills his heart to everyone about him I smile seeing him with feelings and start to prepare myself for what was ahead. Making sure I was properly dressed I start to stretch so as to not cramp during the fight ahead.

I sigh as I get up and watch as the others leave while I look at Shifu who seems to be thinking. He notices me standing there and says, "You should go with the others. You have duty to hold to."

I smile saying, "Sorry fuzz ball but I am staying. I would never live with myself if I ran away from a fight. Also wouldn't want you to think I was like Po. Plus I would be unable to stop laughing if I saw Po bounce down all those stairs. Would you?"

Shifu snickers a bit saying, "It was a good thing you showed up here Nate but I do hope we both live through this to find some music to listen to together."

I smile and am about to say something when Shifu starts to head outside. He stands outside as I begin to get my newest music ready. Pulling up Mortal Kombat I start it just in time to see Shifu bust through the door with a big cat man right on his ass. I growl at him as the music starts in and I dash forward starting my techniques of everything I had learned to help Shifu hold off against the cat man. With a few strides I jump into the air and land before the cat man who I start to attack with my fists making sure to keep with the music as best I can. We fight for what feels like ages as everything is destroyed inside the building as I help as best I can. Finding that we might be winning against him, I feel happy thinking nothing can go wrong with the fight. I soon find out I was wrong as the battery dies on my I-pod leaving me without anything to help as I am kicked into a pillar causing my breath to leave my body and I see red blood flying from my mouth. My eyes close as I feel myself fall into blackness when I hear Po say, "Hey!"

My eyes open to find myself in a familiar place that felt like home since I arrived at the Jade Palace. Reaching my hand out I find my glasses and put them on to see a sleeping Viper and Tigress upon the edge of my bed which almost gave me a heart attack. I feel like I must still be asleep as I pinch my cheek and yelp in pain now knowing I am awake and also causing them to wake up. I find myself now with a wide awake Viper and Tigress looking at me. I feel as if I am about to die when Tigress wakes until Viper hugs me making me yelp again.

They both give me a strange look until Viper says, "Don't scare me like that dummy! We thought you were gonna die."

I smile and say, "Hey! Don't take me for a panda. I don't die that easily. What happened by the way? Last I remember was my face impacting with a green pillar."

Tigress and Viper tell me of how Po had come to help me and Shifu. She then went on to how he fought a long battle with Tai Lung for a while until it came to where Po used the Wu Shu Finger Hold to kill Tai Lung and how peace was restored again. Having found that out I smile and ask, "How long have I been out?"

Viper gets closer to my face saying, "You have been out for a week. You made us worry."

I pull myself up and find myself once again nude under the sheets as I yelp and pull them back up only to see both girls smiling at me as they go out the door.

Before the door closes and may new day starts Viper says, "I liked what I saw. Maybe later we can try going out together on a date."

My jaw goes wide as the door shuts. It takes me a bit to compose myself and start my new life as a Kung-fu Warrior. I shall see you on my next adventure.


End file.
